You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine
by Fandom-sunbae
Summary: Will is Nico's only sunshine, and there's no doubt about it that will change any time soon. But a dark cloud can destroy that small ray of sunshine. SolAngelo one-shot.


**A/N: Yo! What's up everyone! This is my first SolAngelo fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Let him go. Now."

Nico had his stygian iron sword aimed towards the empousa, panting from fighting several others earlier. She was holding Will, mouth dangerously close to him. Will was struggling to get out of the girl's grip, but she was holding on tight.

"Hmm, I know, son of hades, this one here just seems, delicious." The empousa, Lily smirked. The other empousai around her giggled. Nico's already summoned a group of skeletons, but the empousai were fast. He would've summoned more, but Will pleaded him not to. Now he was stuck. They were supposed to escort a daughter of Tyche to Camp Half-Blood, but since she couldn't control her powers, she attracted a large group of empousai. _Stupid Tyche kid_ , Nico thought. Another empousa lunged at him, but he quickly slashed her with his sword, and she disintegrated into golden dust. Lily's mouth got closer to Will once again. And again, Nico aimed his sword at her.

"Babe, calm down a bit, it'll be ok." Will said.

"Yep, that's definitely what I have to do. Especially when my boyfriend, who cannot fight for the life of him is about to be empousa food." Nico replied sarcastically. "Now back off girls. Or else you'll be tasting death."

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared. Ha! You don't scare me, _di Angelo_." Lily sneered. "Maybe I should take a bite..."

"NO!" Nico thrusted his sword, aimed at her abdomen. But, he aimed wrong.

"N-Nico..." Will had his hands around where the stygian iron sword impaled him. Nico eyes widened. _No. No. No no no no no!_ Lily laughed, as if this was all just some silly game.

"Thank you, Will baby. _Such_ a gentleman, isn't he?" Lily giggled cruelly. She let go of him, the sword opening Will's wound a bit more. Nico quickly caught him.

"Will I-i'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean-"

"Nico, it's, it's fine." Will coughed, blood dripping down his mouth. Nico carefully pulled out his sword, and set it aside. Will's wound went really deep; there was blood coming out from his back. The empousai were about to attack, but suddenly, there was a shout.

Back up had come, and they were coming fast. But not fast enough.

"Argh! Stupid demigods!" Lily whined. "We'll deal with you later." She quickly went to the main action with several other empousai. Nico tried to search for some nectar, ambrosia. _Anything_.

"Will, do you have any nectar or ambrosia on you?" Nico asked frantically. Will shook his head no.  
"I gave, gave the last one... to, to the girl." Will answered. "She had, a deep cut."

 _Shit. Shit shit shit._

"Will, just, just hold on, ok? You'll be fine!" Nico assured his boyfriend. And tried to assure himself. he can feel Will slowly dying, but there was nothing he can do.

"Nico, tell the others, that, that I'll miss them." Will breathed.  
"No, don't say that, you stupid sunhead." Nico insisted, hugging Will. "I'm not losing you!"  
"You, you know what's going to happen." More blood came out of Will's mouth.  
"I don't care. You're gonna be fine!" Nico said stubbornly. Nico felt his tears trying to leak out, but he did his best to keep it in.

"Do, do you remember... that one, one song? About sunshine?" Will asked, his breathing starting to get more noticeably forced. Nico nodded his head.  
"Y-yeah..." Nico replied. "Why are you asking that?" Will smiled at him, knowing that Nico knows he doesn't have much time.

"You are my sunshine. M-my only sunshine." Will started to sing. Nico couldn't take it anymore. Tears started dripping down in face. Will weakly reached up to wipe them away.  
"You make me happy. When sky's, sky's are gray. You'll never know, dear." Nico added. He could barely hear his friends almost done finishing off the empousai.  
"How much I-I love you. Please, please don't take, my sunshine..." Will breathed, but couldn't finish the song.

His eyes became dull, but a smile still on his face.

Nico didn't want to believe it. He felt his love's death, but he refused that it happened.

"Please don't take my sunshine away..." Nico finished for Will. He hugged Will's limp body closer to him. More tears streaked down his face, and soon, he started to sob. His friends came over, all the empousai dealt with, but didn't go any closer.

"Alright! We did i-" Leo pumped a fist in the air, but quickly saw Nico hugging Will. The others glared at him.  
"Uh, bad time?" Leo asked meekly, but quickly started to feel bad for Nico.  
"Nico, we're, we're really sorry..." Piper said. He didn't blame them. They were too busy with the empousai. But, Will... He was gone. _Forever._

* * *

 **A/N: *Breathes in* Ahh, I just love tragedy! So sad, isn't it? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! And yeah, there might be a few loopholes in this, but whatever. Ignore the loopholes. It makes it more tragic. Well, idk what other fanfic I'll be posting next time. Possibly from another fandom. Well, see ya guys whenever!**


End file.
